Son Of Satan
by ll The Leader in Red ll
Summary: Noctis Dawn was known as the Son of Satan. After he was crowned as the heir, the Great War happened that resulted to himself and the four original Satan to be killed. Luckily he managed to cast a spell in that would send his soul into another body if he failed the war, but the soul transferring took millennia to find a new host that caused his powers and memories to degrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Everyone! Welcome to the 1** **st** **chapter of the challenge fanfic that I accepted. I found it as I wandered around trying to find any other interesting stories and I saw the challenge by DoctorWhoXX who posted it for almost a year and I accepted it.**

Challenge FanFic! Noctis Dawn Satan was known as the Son of Satan. After he was crowned as the heir, the Great War happened that result to himself and the four original Satan to be killed. Luckily he managed to cast a spell in himself that would send his soul into another body if he failed, but the soul transferring took millennia to find a new host that caused Noctis' powers and some of his memories to degrade. His soul transferred to a boy that looked identical to him in the modern era and found himself as a servant of a certain Devil. Follow him in regaining his memories and powers while achieving the throne once more for being the Son of Satan.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He stared at the dark purple sky by the balcony, inhaling the air of the wind that rustles the leaves of a nearby tree in where he stood. He stood there enjoying the gentle and soothing winds that caress his face and his spiky black hair. Currently standing on the balcony with the soothing winds relaxed his body and soul as if it purifies him, but purifying his soul will be bad since he's a Devil-

The Son of Satan to be exact.

"For every light, there is shadow. The brighter the light, the darker the shadow will be." He mumbled to himself and gazed at the scenery of the underworld with mountains and some large infrastructure from other noble families. But the one that focused his eyes on was the crimson castle/mansion that shines its bright color to his blue eyes. "Everything in every world is just in an equal proportion."

Standing there while watching the scenery, he remembered the reason why he stood there.

It's all because of a dream that bothers him nonstop. A dream every man dreams. He rather not wakes up.

In his dreamland before, a happy-go-lucky woman asked him something but he never really heard it and he can't even read mouths of anyone even if he's a son of a godlike person in the underworld. When she asked him something, he just nodded and then she transported them to another place, rather, a realm with blue sky and a huge bright sun that made him cover his eyes and made him weak.

When he finally got used to that orange orb that floats in the sky, they walked until they spot another woman with a long raven hair that was tied in a ponytail. But now, he somewhat remembered her features, her magenta eyes that twinkles like the stars in a starry night and a diamond in sunlight. Unlike the first woman that talked to him, this time he was able to hear the raven-haired woman's "Ara ara. Ufufu." that seemed to melt his heart and soul when heard of.

And the only thing that he remembered to the first woman was her long crimson hair that moves every inch of movement she makes.

Then he woke up by the sound of his annoying alarm.

Just like any other men, he wondered how that dream will connect to his real life. Will that dream just happen to pass by and disperse just like a bubble bath? Or will it stay for a while and disappear as if nothing happens?

"Prince Noctis…" His thoughts were cut off by his personal servant who seemed to question him by the other side of the door. "It's time for the grand celebration."

* * *

He sat on the backseat of the long car with the driver and the bodyguard occupying the front seat. They could've just teleported to the castle hall but he preferred the long way since it'll spend his time wondering about his dream with more time. He watched as the car moves by the window and puts his knuckles on his chin and stared at his faint reflection on the window.

They are supposedly to be going on a celebration, but Noctis was never interested in it since that celebration was about him being at the right age for becoming the "Prince of Darkness" and the officials will officially crown him as it.

Being the heir of Satan Lucifer was another hard thing to do. The officials will have to arrange him a fixed marriage right there after the dinner party.

"I hope what they picked won't be a pain in the ass." He mumbled to himself.

"I'll make sure they won't." His personal servant said.

No reply was heard. Noctis wandered back to his own land. Meanwhile the driver was focused on the road since they have a special route to go to the castle. Because Noctis is a very special and unique person, unknown individual mustn't see his face or any citizen weren't able to see him if it's personal matters. They should sign a contract with him or arrange an appointment. The only ones who were able to see him were servants and masters of the 75 pillars and the Leader or Lord of each noble family.

Without the right to see Noctis was only another reason for Devils to avoid him. Devils despise him because of his Fallen Angel blood. You're right, Fallen Angel. He's produced because Satan Lucifer raped a High Class Fallen Angel woman and the outcome is him. And due to the fact that he is the first son of Satan Lucifer, he will have the place to be the heir. Some Devils disapproved because the one who should be in throne must be pure blooded Devil, not some hybrid.

He can't even go to Fallen Angel's territory due to the fact that they despises him because of his Devil blood and his mother had no choice but to live with him in the Devil's territory but no one must also see her because it will cost a total riot in the whole Underworld.

Since then, his mother trained him because Noctis doesn't have anyone to interact with due to the harsh environment. He bet no one would like to talk or even have eye contact with him during the party.

In these past few years, he was forced to train hard because of the way everyone treat them and his 'Father' didn't even care a single thing from them so he practiced and mastered Dark Magic and began observing other forms of Magic.

He may be the Son of Satan but he himself also has Fallen Angel blood that came through his mother. That caused his mother to train him with Light Magic that gives him the upper hand when it comes to fighting some of Angels or Fallen Angels since he can get _slightly_ injured with their Light Magic. Noctis then trained hard every day and getting better each hour, begun having observations on other forms of magic all by himself then having strict training with himself.

At first he was trained by his mother, and then when he got strong enough to protect his mother or both of them, he began to train himself with his opponent which is he also. He challenged himself into being a "Perfect Son" and "Perfect Heir" for the Underworld but most are _barely_ seen and appreciated by devils. He began studying and act like a noble should together with his high intelligence.

When they reached their designated place, he noticed some devils having a riot on the castle gates. Luckily the castle is protected by some sort of magic that disable devils to use their skills on the castle and they have a different entrance than the others. Seeing some group of devils rioting and despising him, all he did was pity them. They were clearly hysterical, and most of the devils gathered with them nodding in agreement on something he have no idea with.

After passing their entrance, he went inside but this time without the guards surrounding him and he was free from them. He walked following the track that goes to the Castle and it has a lot of magnificent and pleasant flowers that were pleasing to the eyesight and to your smell.

His blue eyes that were once deep and soulful were now in the color of fresh blood under the shadows of his brows. He's on the path that leads to the massive door.

"Glorification is only fitting for those in the Light, Dark Knights of the Shadows must go to the necessary path." He said and only stared at the door which automatically opened once he said those words.

They all waited for his arrival and stood up after seeing him on the doorway. He set his foot on the red carpet that covered the floor and marked the way to the throne seats; the large one belongs to his 'Father' and the other belongs to him. By the time he sat on his 'Prince' throne, the ceremony began with the 75 pillars in the front seat and it has begun. But to him, it's over before it has begun.

Half an hour had already pass and he began to feel bored every second. Then he was startled when he heard what they talked about.

"The Great War is about to happen. In case our Leaders will die during the battle the one we should pick as the heir should be reliable, and knew how to rule us."

"Then we should pick another one."

"Our leader must have the original blood of Satan, not just some devil on the streets."

The topic began to get on his nerves and he can't take it anymore. Within a matter of just seconds, he's gone from the throne room. The judges and officials were too focused in arguing and he used the opportunity to escape by using his dark cloak and covered himself in it and disappeared. Even if Satan Lucifer see it, Noctis knew he didn't care an inch in him.

 _Freedom!_ What he might say. With all his might, he just escaped from them and he felt delighted to finally breathe. He checked his surroundings and figured out he was on the highest floor, with a balcony on it. They must've been on a panic after noticing Noctis wasn't in his designated place.

"What a show you got there." An unknown voice said.

He turned around and saw the figure who said those things. Then he spot a certain woman but what first hit him was the long crimson red hair that flows like the wave in a windy day on the beach. His once red eyes turned back to blue after having an eye contact with the woman, who looked like the girl in her dreams but looked more mature than her. "Never noticed you there." Noctis said.

"Never intended to." She said and eyed him once more, adoring the handsome face that the son of Satan has. Even you wouldn't thought that a man like him would be a son of the most powerful devil, whom everyone expected to be wicked, have horns around his head and a black red tail wagging around his butt. But no.

Noctis eyed back and stared at her once more, with that crimson hair. It must be the Gremory's, the one he saw before. One of the most respected among the 75 pillars. He stared at her from bottom to top and noticing her beautiful features. For him it looked… somewhat elegant with that long white dress shaping her body more. "What are you doing here? You must be on the throne hall, right?"

She stared at him confusedly, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Mr. Son of Lucifer?" then the woman walked near Noctis, walking around him like the Earth rotating around the Sun. "Don't act like you are surprised. You are popular in the Underworld after all. Not just for being the Prince of Darkness, you are believed to be a tall, handsome, young man with icy blue eyes and jet black hair."

"I'm not." He imply simply.

"Normal devils never break rules in front of Lucifer." She said and studied him from head to toe.

"Guess I'm not normal." He sighed. Then the woman laughed. Even if they're not close, they still have some sort of similarities when it comes to humor but Noctis laughed only to himself since he's a person that's not good when it comes to socializing. "But seriously, why aren't you in the throne hall?"

"I'm bored." They laughed once again after having the same feeling. There's a time that he thought she could read minds. "Then I saw you got out of the throne hall so I sneaked to find you here."

"Glad I'm not the only one. Then I heard they're going to find me a partner, or rather a fiancé. Then I heard there's going to be a Great War between the three factions, which is a pain in the ass." He stated.

Then she spoke while Noctis stared at the pond at the bottom of the castle, near the mountains, watching some graceful, small fireflies dancing beneath the surface of the water "I love nights like these. Just staring at the beauty of the night takes me away from reality."

At first, he didn't reply. Silence covering around them until he broke the shell of awkwardness surrounding the both of them.

"Is there something about reality that you don't like?"

"There are a couple of things I don't like about reality but I can't really hate them at all." Noctis stared at her confused and locking each other's eyes. "Because in a way, I am bounded with them."

He was about to reply and then he noticed that they haven't introduced each other properly yet. He stood up and faced her. "The name's Noctis…" The young heir offered his hand for the woman to shake. She extended her arm and accepted the hand shake but then later realized that Noctis kneeled down and pecked the back of her hand. When he stood up once again, he continued to say his name. "Noctis Dawn."

"Dianna Gremory…" She said properly.

"Well Ms. Dianna of the Gremory… once you have accepted reality and yourself, all that's left to do is to rise up to the occasion." Noctis stated as if it's nothing, but his words convey deep thoughts.

She looked over him and smiled, "Does Mr. Noctis care for a dance?" she asked. It's kinda odd for him since men are the ones who are supposed to ask women for a dance, but in his situation- it's the other way around.

Then the cool evening breeze ran through Noctis' charcoal black spiky hair that eases his mind. The inviting atmosphere lets him accept the offer, "As pleasing as it sounds, I might… after the dinner I guess."

"We better head back. The officials must crown you." Dianna said.

* * *

By the time they get back to the throne hall, some of the officials was dismayed by his action of leaving while they're in the middle of an argument, or rather debate. Some used it as a proof that Noctis doesn't have the right to have the crown, that a true leader must have the proper discipline, stating that being a good leader is achieved by becoming a better individual first. But the outcome is still predicted. No one shall question the rules of the underworld- the Son of Satan Lucifer or whoever has the true blood of the original Lucifer shall have the throne. Even though Noctis was crowned as Prince, devils shall pay respect to him.

After the crowning was the Grand Ball, wherein all of the nobles were invited. The orchestras were too focused on playing the music, delicious foods placed on tables that made you want to eat them delightfully and fill up your stomach with it. A huge chandelier hanging on the middle of the towering ceiling with some candles were seen.

And the only word you can say about it is- Elegant.

And Noctis was now in the Middle seat of the second floor where everyone can see him. After all it's all for him. "Who is the one that the officials had chosen?" He asked his 'Father' who is beside him.

"It's one of the Gremory." The man said without looking at him in the eye. "No matter who it is, how old is she, or _will she be in the future_ … it's always a Gremory."

Noctis didn't have to reply back. His father had said it; his fiancé will be a Gremory. Then numerous women in wonderful dresses came and some men too. All of them were heirs of each noble family since that party will be the _last_ party that they will have for that time because of the Great War that was about to happen soon.

He's waiting for that day to pass by. He wanted to rest and laid his back on the soft covers of his bed but the odds are against him.

As the clock ticks, he just sat there looking nowhere. He stood up from his sit and walked down the spiral stairs without asking permission from Lucifer. He walked and passed the crowds, some women asking for a dance and some men asking for a drink with him and of course he rejected all them. Once he's outside, he alternately moved his feet until he reached the garden, with an abundant trees and plants, considering the flowers and some fireflies that danced above them. The scenery was too good not to look at and he stared at the night sky of the underworld again.

"Wandering around again huh?"

Noctis turned around and saw her again. Dianna Gremory who is now wearing a red dress, she looked like an angel coming down the stairs in her red strapless dress- if angels wore black, but she's a Devil. He'd never realized how sexy her bare shoulders could look-bare shoulders and that long arch of her neck that looked good enough to kiss. The floaty skirt of the dress made her seem to glide as she crossed the floor to where he stood.

"Can't be helped." He answered. "What're you doing here?"

"Just hoping for a normal day. But then I saw a strange handsome looking man escaping the throne hall and was crowned as the "Prince of Darkness" as what they say." Dianna said.

He didn't answered back being a man not good when it comes to socializing with others since of the Devil rules that no unknown devil must see him when it's personal matters and him being despised caused him to hide himself away from the real world, or rather Underworld.

"How about the dance that you promised?" Dianna asked once she remembered what he accepted earlier. Noctis just nodded and opened his arm out wide forming a dance position. Then the music began which was heard from the inside out. She put her hand above his and her other hand leaning on his shoulder and she felt his gentle hands on her waist and the other on his hand.

Noctis asked something that just slipped out from his mouth. "But why me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

Noctis answered. "You know what I mean." He leaned forward.

"You're like me but you're different. Neither of us fit in this world. I knew it as soon as I met you. Before I met you, I knew." Dianna answered.

"How? How did you know?" Noctis asked even if he knew the answer.

Dianna waited for a while, waiting for the music to reach its highest point. "One of my Demonic power is I can read the future of a person."

"Have you read mine?"

Something happened that's unexpected to Noctis. She leaned forward while he doesn't understand anything yet. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. Her lips were soft and smelled like something he recognized before but he couldn't describe it. Her lips tasted like something he'd tasted in a dream, his dream before, one of those dreams that you won't forget as soon as you wake up. When their lips parted, his eyes were still closed.

"You're going to die." She whispered.

When Noctis opened his eyes, she was gone. Everything was gone.

* * *

When I open my eyes, all I saw was myself in a soft bed and was currently staring at the high ceiling of some room that I don't know. What happened last night? Suddenly my head hurt like it's stroked by a lightning. I couldn't remember a single thing that happened.

All I know is that my name is Noctis Dawn and the rest was blank in my memories. It felt like _millennia_ had just passed. I lift myself up the bed and removed the covers around me. The covers kept me warm on the bed before, but now it became cold. A lot colder when my bare feet touched the cold tiles. When I lifted my gaze around the room, it has some photos at the desk near the bed. The frames of the photos are wooden yet it's so smooth that my fingers just slide off.

I saw myself in the photo, with an old woman. I don't know who that woman is. Heck I didn't even know why I was here or what happened to my past. I have no idea what's the reason behind everything that's currently happening to me.

Then the pain in my head strikes once again.

 _I saw myself in a castle and a woman just kissed me. She has this long crimson hair but after I opened my eyes when our kiss last, she's gone. I walked and walked and figured out that there's a party inside the huge castle and some classical music playing with some couples dancing. I don't know if it's couple or just some total strangers having fun._

 _Then I saw a man in sitting in a throne at the second floor. I can't tell who he is since in my vision, he is blurry and my head still hurt harder the more I tried to remember him._

"Uhgg…" I groaned once I saw that flashback. It's like I have amnesia.

I saw a school uniform folded on the desk and everything is ready. The hell, I'm going to school?! What really just happened? All I see is that I kissed a woman a moment ago then this. I'm not drunk yesterday am I?

Just suit myself up and I'll be ready.

* * *

He walked to an unknown direction. He just forgot that he didn't know where the school is. He didn't even know when was that building and road built because in _his_ yesterday that place wasn't built _yet_. He even wondered why the sky is blue. He had to ask to a stranger just to know where the school must be. He also felt a lot weaker like he lost some kind of _power_ that he didn't know, and a lot weaker with an unknown reason anytime he stared at the sun. He didn't still know that he's in the current era in the human realm.

Then he clutched his head as the flashback began to reform again.

 _Since the announcement of the Great War spread all over the Underworld, devils began training hard and weaker devils began having mentor and the young heirs were trained strictly. Noctis find himself practicing his magic. Then a woman came out to where he is and brought a food to let him rest._

When that flashback came to his mind, he still didn't know that the woman is his mother. He's still trying to understand what that flashback is to him. And he also saw that the man training looked a lot like him.

Then the school can be seen. He saw the large school gate that seemed to welcome him with open arms and a large number of students gathering around the school.

When he's inside, almost all the students looked at him as if they just saw a celebrity star. Some women even squealed when he accidentally have an eye contact with them. He walked and walked until he reached the entrance of the building.

Then he heard someone cursing him behind his back. He turned around and saw three men talking. He's about to attack the three of them when he… is it him or it's just his imagination that he saw a certain woman who has crimson hair flowing? He stopped what he's supposed to do and stared at where he saw that woman. Noctis lifted his gaze upwards and spotted that woman, but that woman was a lot beautiful than the other woman in his flashback- the one that kissed him and told him that he's about to die. The woman right there is way more elegant.

His eyes averted to another woman beside her. She's smiling gently at him and giggled. She has a jet black hair tied into a ponytail. The thing that he hated the most happened again, he felt dizziness around him and his stomach wrenched itself, like it absorbs every little piece in his stomach.

 _He's on the car thinking about a dream that happened before. A dream that bothers him, there he saw two women in his dreams one with crimson hair and one with black hair. Both women are beautiful, that he began to fell in love with those women that he met in his dreams._

His knees began to weaken, his whole body is trembling. Then all he saw is pitch black and he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he saw curtains covering around him and the bed. Rustling of the leaves were heard by the open window on where he is. Noctis sat up on the bed, hand on his forehead, feeling a little dizzy.

Someone opened the curtains gently, trying to avoid any noise that it will make. The figure walked in slowly and saw Noctis up and hurriedly walked near him.

"Ara ara. You're awake already." She gently put a hand on his chest pulling him down, "Lay down for a while. You must rest."

"I'm fine now, thank you." Noctis said and looked at her. She has these magenta eyes that shine bright like the daylight and long raven hair tied into a ponytail. "What happened?"

"Ara ara. You suddenly collapsed on the floor and we hurriedly sent you here." She said. "I'm Akeno. Akeno Himejima." Then she offered her hand for a handshake.

Even though Noctis had no idea on why she's so nice with him, he still accepted the offer and kissed the back of her hand in a gentleman manner. What shocked him was about the fact that that warm, gentle hand that touched him made him relaxed. "Noctis. Noctis Dawn."

When he entered the class, the students eyed him. Some hungrily, some jealously some with lust and some simply smiled. Noctis introduced himself properly and sat on the vacant chair near the window and he heard most of the students mumbling about something but he just let it slip.

The class started once again and this time, Noctis was smart with the rest of the subject with unknown reason but his worst class came.

History.

He didn't know what the history of Japan is. After all he just forgot his memories of the past and the past learning. _It's just not his grownup era._

The class was then suspended. There a lot of thoughts consuming his mind, some unknown answers are rumbling around his head like a tornado. Just overthinking about it felt like _hell_ through him. And now he felt like he has nausea.

He walked back to his "known" house after the class, still remembering the way back to it but stopped at the bridge nearby and leaned forward, letting his elbows have the weight of his upper body. He scanned his memories if there are still some parts. Remembering those back were like trying to find the missing pieces of the puzzle.

Noctis sighed. He ever wondered if he'll be able to get it back. But as what they say, _Everything takes time_ and _Time heal wounds_.

"U-uhmm…"

Noctis looked at the direction of where the voice came from. His eyes rolled from bottom to top after seeing her, she has a dark red jacket, a white undershirt a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She has a physical appearance of long black hair that reached down to her hips and a violet eyes and a slender body.

"Dawn-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!" She said straightforward at him.

Noctis find it unbelievable. After all, he didn't remember his past and he never know if he met this girl before. And he already felt like he will meet the "right one" soon but it's not bad to try to accept her offer right? Who would reject a beautiful woman like her?

* * *

The next day came through. Luckily it was weekend that gives him the time to explore the place where he is. The truth is still bothering him, there's a time when he thought he'd Time Traveled but find it too unimaginable.

In order to make things easier, he arrived at the meeting place for three hours in advance in order to cope in the environment a lot better. Still, time passed by and for Noctis, it felt like minutes.

He's currently standing on the exact meeting place that they've planned at the right time. Then he received a suspicious leaflet from a woman that hands them out. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

...He wanted to throw it away, but latter decide to put it in his pocket since he can't throw it away now for Yuuma had arrived. Then they walked while holding hands.

Noctis simply tried to act normal, but he sometimes lost his cool and Yuuma will giggle. They looked like a happy couple from a distance and he was glad they were having fun.

After that they enjoyed the date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for their rooms but Noctis rather have his room painted black than having decorations hanging around somewhere. For lunch, they ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. Noctis' stomach was full just by looking at her.

It was already afternoon, they were at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is there besides the pair.

Yuuma already let go of his hand and she was standing before the fountain. "It sure was fun today." She smiled while having the fountain behind her adding the sunset which is behind her that gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Noctis-kun." She said slowly.

Noctis lifted his gaze to her. "What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" She said as she slowly leaned forward. There's a side of her that wanted to hesitate what she's going to do next.

"What is the wish you want?" He said in a calm yet deep tone. But Yuuma just smiled at him. She then said it to him clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

Silence then took over. Noctis just stood there trying to process what she said to him. After he realized what she meant, he then leaned backwards and kept his distance.

Black wings appear from her back. She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to Noctis' feet. Everything seemed unreal for him.

His beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story. Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you felt so nice. But I'm afraid this is the reason why I asked you on a date." Yuuma's voice sounded very cold yet soft like there's still hesitation in her voice. Her tone is like an adult's.

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air. It's making a lot of buzzing noise and _it_ appeared in her hands.

It looks like a spear. "Forgive me, Noctis-kun. I have so much fun with you. You make me feel like a normal girl." She said not in a sarcastic way, but in a genuine way.

Noctis can guard and protect himself if he wanted to but he felt so weak that made his feet to feel like it's made of rubber. After seeing the black wings, he's memory began to reform in his mind again and he got so dizzy and his eyesight became to be poor.

 _A woman whose age is in mid-thirties approached him. He smiled as the woman came near him. That woman was the only person to understand him and can relate herself to him and comfort him whenever it is needed. Who else could that woman be?_

" _Mother."_

A nasty noise follows after it. The moment he thought something grazed his stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma's hand pierced his stomach.

But rather than that, why? He tried to pull the spear out of his gut, but it disappears. The only thing left was a huge hole in his own stomach and blood which is flowing out from it.

My head got dizzier, and his eyesight became blurry. Noctis was already lying on the ground and by the time he realized it and his legs lost their balance. Footsteps close in on him while he's lying completely on the ground with blood spreading all over his body.

A small voice vaguely reaches him. It's Yuuma. "Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the only source that gives you that amount of power. If it's my own will, I'd rather stay with you…" She whispered that last part to herself and make sure that Noctis wasn't in his own senses to hear it.

He can't even ask her a question after being in a state where he's down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from him. At the same time, he started to lose his consciousness. The hole in his stomach… It must be fatal. He doesn't feel pain anymore.

It must feel nice if he lose consciousness now as if he's just going to sleep. But if that happens, he will certainly die. It feels like many things inside him are disappearing...

Noctis began to wonder many things. What's the story behind the flashbacks that keeps going on and on in his mind every time he saw something unusual. He wondered what will happen in the school the next day. And what about the dream that he had, about these women that he saw earlier this morning.

His hands...can still move...

Noctis touched his stomach and brought it in front of his eyes. It's red... Crimson red. This is his blood.

Then _she_ came into his mind. The one who he's imagining is that one girl. The beauty with the crimson hair. Every time Noctis saw her, his eyes were drawn to her crimson hair. He then remembered the black wings that resemble the color of the other woman's hair and her soft giggles that melts his frozen heart.

If he was going to die, he wished it was inside the arms of a beautiful girl like that. What a boring life... he didn't even know that he had been killed _Twice._

"If I was to be reborn, I want to be…"

"So you were the one who called me." Suddenly, someone appeared in front of him, and she talked to him. Noctis can't tell who it is since his visions were blurry. "Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting." She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

Noctis wondered what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me." Right before he lost his consciousness, he saw a bright crimson hair that flowed with the wind.

 **How's it? Write a review and tell your own opinion about it. This is Toastybread5, have a good day… or night.**


	2. Light of Hope

Challenge FanFic! Noctis Dawn Satan was known as the Son of Satan. After he was crowned as the heir, the Great War happened that result to himself and the four original Satan to be killed. Luckily he managed to cast a spell in himself that would send his soul into another body if he failed, but the soul transferring took millennia to find a new host that caused Noctis' powers and some of his memories to degrade. His soul transferred to a boy that looked identical to him in the modern era and found himself as a servant of a certain Devil. Follow him in regaining his memories and powers while achieving the throne once more for being the Son of Satan.

 **Enjoy!**

Noctis' eyes shot opened while he realized he's gasping for air, sweat dropping from he's forehead. "What happened?" He asked himself after he regained his breathe. He's currently at _his_ room, rubbing his eyes due to his slightly blurry visions.

He thought that everything that happened to him was just a dream. About him forgetting his past, about his death last night and the entire worst thing that happened to him yesterday… he hoped that he could just sleep it all away and vanished within the day when he wakes up. But things never got easier on him.

"What am I gonna do in this world?" He stared at the ceiling that was towering him. "If only I could fill the holes in my memories. If only…" He mutters. A magazine was lying on the desk near his bed and he picked up the thin magazine with its smooth cover.

 **WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE A BAD MEMORY?  
CHECK THE CHALLENGES TO KNOW!**

He read the headline of the top story as he scanned the cover and also saw that it was on last month's issue. "Stupid magazine. Why is it here anyway?" Noctis put down the magazine slowly on the desk and stood up strait only to see his naked upper body, and scanned his chest if there are any scars from last night's horrifying dream that he had.

Noctis just shrugged his shoulders and went to the bathroom and take a bath. After the bath, he immediately dried himself up and felt a lot refreshed than before.

"What to do, what to do?" He said sheepishly as he didn't know what to do since its weekend. "Probably go to the school…" He said as he wanted to know the geography of the school more. He got on with his black shirt with a coat on top and black pants.

He got out of his room, and felt the wind going to his direction and blew his hair. He felt a lot better now in the least.

He walked and passed by numerous houses and staring at the sky blue skies with the sun that somewhat got him feeling uneasy because of it to unknown reasons. There are many crowds staring at him at any angle and he's not so good with crowds and hid it by acting cool. Even at far places, the Kuoh Academy can still be seen because it's huge and there are signs everywhere that leads to it.

Once he got there, even if his feet weren't tired he sat at the grass and leaned his back on the bark of the tree and relaxed under it. "Couldn't ask for a better weather…" He sighed in relief. He then felt someone's presence nearby but he didn't bother looking at who the person is and remained his eyes closed. 'Just ignore it, they will come and go.' He thought and let the pleasure-eye-seeker pass by.

"Ara ara. Sleeping on daylight?" That sweet voice… a voice so sweet that pleases everyone's ears and tempted him to open his eyes. It's so fascinating, not even a single peek can be controlled by Noctis because of the woman that speaks in front of him. She smiled at him and opened her mouth for another sweet sentence, "Do you mind if I sit next beside you?"

"Akeno-senpai?" He exclaimed after not even expecting her to be the one in front of him, one of the twe _Onee-sama_ of the school that everyone adores. "Forgive me for not noticing you… Please take a sit." He offered as he immediately sat properly and patted the grass next to him indicating for her to sit there. She followed and sat, even the way she sat is elegant in any way and he found himself staring at her, intoxicated by her voice and magenta eyes.

"Ara ara. You do know that its weekend right?" She asked particularly about why is he at the school when it is weekend.

He simply looked at her and answered, "I got nothing to do anyway. So I figured out that I can go to the school at least. Why? Am I not allowed here?" He asked not knowing if he's allowed on the school grounds.

Akeno put her crossed her arms and put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Well as you see, students aren't actually allowed to go to school at weekends unless…" she said while pausing for a bit waiting for his reaction.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're a member of Occult Research Club or Student Council." Akeno continued and smiled. "So if you want to go here for free during weekends, you can join our club."

"You mean the Occult Research Club?" She nodded. "I'm not sure about it…" Noctis answered and leaned back at the tree trunk once more, finally getting comfortable with Akeno.

Akeno continued, "Ara ara. Why won't come to our club first and see it for yourself and see it for yourself?" She said. Simply saying, Akeno's intention was to make Noctis join their club before they say the truth… that Noctis is a Devil.

"Then…" Noctis stood up and straighten his clothes while wiping away some possible dust from it and offered a helping hand to her. Akeno then accepted his hands and once their hands collide, Noctis felt the warmth of her palms as if he never wants to let go of it as he is attached to it. "Show me." He said and tilted his head to the direction of the school building.

OoOoOoOo

When they got near the school building, he suddenly felt something unique yet familiar. _Odd._

He knew something was strange about the club and about the Student Council. Every time he got near them, he felt something unusual inside of him that he can't get out of. It's as if he is part of them…

When Akeno led him to the old school building, he thought that it was fine since even you wouldn't thought that that is the old school building because there were numerous designs that he never knew the meaning of, there were also some torches and candles that lit up the first floor.

"Ara ara. We're almost there." Akeno signaled. Right then, Noctis knew what to do. "Ara ara. Buchou, we're here." She said through the door.

"Yes. Come in." A voice said on the other side.

When the door was slowly opened by Akeno, Noctis never felt so good in his life. It's as if he was home once more, probably because there was something that was similar between the club and him… Devils.

"Ara ara. Buchou, I have brought him." She said as she came inside together with Noctis. He eyed the room and saw that there were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor, the walls and the ceiling, they were all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

There were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build… Noctis then knew that familiar face, the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-chan.

Noctis knew she's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute. She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression. She realizes they entered, and their eyes met. "Ara ara. This is Dawn Noctis-kun."

Toujou Koneko-chan bowed her head when Akeno introduced him to her. "Ah, nice to meet you." He also bowed his head and remained quiet and after the greetings, she continued to eat her youkan.

Noctis' raised an eyebrow after hearing something strange. A sound of a shower turned off. There's a shadow of a girl. He turned his direction to the opposite not even daring to look at the woman's figure behind the curtains.

"Buchou, take this." Akeno offered as soon as she came near the shower room.

The woman replied. "Thank you, Akeno." Looks like someone is changing behind the curtain. Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is his Senpai in her uniform. As in Rias Gremory-senpai…

The word Gremory rang in his ears. He knew that 'Gremory' seems too familiar with him and no matter how hard he tried, he can't recall it.

She looked seductive with her wet hair. She looked at him then smiled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Shower? Last night? Stayed the night at his place? It all seems too confusing on him. What literally happened last night?

"Oh that's right. You didn't even know what happened yet. I'll explain everything properly." She said and Noctis just nodded, wanting everything to be resolved in his case. "Last night, you were killed by a woman. So I as your master reincarnated you. I know everything goes too fast."

"So everything wasn't a dream." Noctis muttered. "But what do you mean as reincarnated me? What's going on? Why have I forgotten my past? Why are there stupid flashbacks going on with my mind?" He asked continuously.

Rias then got confused suddenly. She knows the answer about the reincarnation thingy, but she never knew that he had forgotten his past. "Last night you were killed by a Fallen Angel… but I never knew you had forgotten your memory as well. How odd."

Noctis remained quiet but he never seemed too impressed or relieved with that kind of answer.

"Still, we, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." Rias began saying after all the introductions and explanations. "As a Devil."

That's when Noctis can't even control some of his temper and began, "What does it mean…"

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the woman with black wings last night, didn't you?" She informed, "That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Looks like they were entering a fantasy genre that Noctis found too unbelievable.

She then continued when she noticed Noctis just gathering the information. "We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

He then retorted, "What do these things have to do with me? What's the connection of it on why my memories degrade or at least what happened around me?"

"There might be some connections between you and the three factions that resulted to your memories being lost. And the Fallen Angel Amano Yuuma came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?" Noctis asked. Why would anyone bother killing someone like him who seemed too lost in his life, never knowing anything.

This time, Rias answered the question seriously. "Yes. To kill you."

…

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean her goal was to kill me, but the last time before I died, she said that she never meant to kill me. It's just that someone else… ordered her to do so." He said the last part slowly, suddenly realizing it. "So it's not her own will…"

"Her own will or not doesn't matter. What matters is that you are now my servant." Rias said and stood up from her seat and pointed at Noctis and smiled. "You are now my cute servant."

He kept his eyes closed for a while. No matter where this subject might go, he is no one's servant. "I am your servant huh? But sad to say I refuse."

This time, Akeno answered, "Ara, ara. You can't refuse, the Evil Piece is already inside you as a devil and you'll be a Stray Devil if you lurch around without any master which may cause to your death." She politely said.

Noctis felt down, but he will not give up. "Death is never something that I feared. I never know if I died already before but if I die today, no one will care. I never have anyone to turn to, I never have anyone who will care and cry a river if I die today. There's a time that I thought that I was never in my home, that I'm just a nobody who's lost in this big world. With blank memories, I never knew who I am or _what am I._ "

"You can't-"

Noctis cut her, something that he did for the first time in his life. "I'll remove this Evil Piece of mine…"

Everyone in the Occult Research Club remained still and kept quiet not even expecting that kind of answer. "You must not…" Rias slowly said after seeing Noctis opening his arms out wide and releasing some sort of dark energy that brings out some strong vibe that sent shivers down everyone's spine, with all of his might.

"GAAHHH!" He screamed in agony, using all of his strength in letting the Evil Piece out, feeling a sharp pain all over his body. After a while and the Evil Piece can now be seen coming out of his chest and his whole body felt numb but to him, all he need was to get that piece out and living or dying is just a second option to him.

Slowly, as time passed by, the evil piece began floating into the thin air. Particularly eight Pawn pieces that went to Rias' side after getting out of Noctis' body unwillingly. He's breathingand heartbeat was irregular as his fingernails turned blue, and his sinuses are clogging. After all his body was freezing cold after the Evil Piece removal and the temperature suddenly turned a huge drop low due to the dark energy that has released.

"So that's your decision…" Rias said and frowned. "You'd rather die than being a servant."

Then, Noctis began feeling dizzy and his surroundings began moving around and before his eyes closed, there's a light that he saw before he lost his consciousness. Is that light will be the Light of Hope? Or he'll die there?

 **Sorry, it's not longer than expected and I won't be writing so long chapters (like Life After Death) and if you ask me if Ise is in this fanfic? Sad to say but no because it's one of the requirements… Feel free to request anything through PM or Reviews, they are highly appreciated.**

 **This is Toastybread5, have a good day… or night.**


	3. DxD

I wake up by a sudden noise, a deafening and disturbing one especially when you just woke up from your deep slumber. Wait, I woke up? I thought I died when the Evil Piece was removed. I never thought that Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels exist, not until I experienced going out with one of them. Still, I don't have any slightest idea why I have been resurrected anytime I died, but I 'm not sure if I'm revived from the dead this time or there's really something that prevents me from being killed.

Either of them seems inconceivable but within my situation, I can say it was pretty possible. That's when I realize there's something strange around me, currently staring at an endless void spacing out in any direction with mix of iridescent colors as if I'm looking through a kaleidoscope. It looks magnificent to my eyesight.

But there's something about this world that I'm in- it's empty and I am looking into nothingness…

Then a small figure pops in my visions, probably miles away from me and it's getting bigger every second as it moves so fast, getting closer to me, swimming magnificently in the air. I saw a massive western dragon, no doubt why the sound of his wings flapping sounds so deafening and disturbs my moment of sleeping, still glad that I woke up but not this way.

The dragon rotates around me, so fast that the air is pressured in me because I'm in the middle. It flies upwards and stops midair and stares at me with his golden eyes that twinkles. "A human that can survive in this world…" The tone of his voice seems amused and confused at the same time. "State your reason to be here?"

Reason?

"Do I need to have a reason?" I ask back and see that there's a horn in his snout. "I don't have a particular reason why I'm here. I just figured out that I'm here when I woke up by the sound of your wings flapping."

"Interesting…" He says and a circle with weird signs appears below him and a huge stone statue that reminds me of Gargoyle is summoned by him. "A human can't survive in this gap, not unless there's a massive power that resides within you. So this will be a test."

I am taken back. I don't know if I should find it as a compliment to be so strong to be able to live here, still wondering what this place is. "To test what? My powers? I never have one."

No reply was heard, only the flapping of his wings and the Golem-like figure that was about to attack me right now. I forcefully jump back to avoid the sudden kick by the Giant Stone. I don't know where I get this kind of reflex and I found it awesome to move around with a sharp eyesight, good muscular body, good looking face and high intelligence.

The said golem then transforms its left hand into a canon, and shooting at my direction. I roll to my right, dodging the first canon and the second attack was a surprise. It's gonna hit me right now… I close my eyes and crossed my arms to protect my precious head, expecting any pain but nothing happens. When I open my eyes, I see a black energy formed in my hands and the canon that was shot through me was dissolved.

"Dark Magic?" The Dragon asked and floated down a bit. "You have a Dark Magic, simply saying that you're a Devil, am I right?"

Devil? Me?

"No, you must be getting the wrong idea. I am no longer a devil since I… removed the Evil Piece in me." I say, telling him the truth slightly hesitating if I should tell him straightforwardly.

The golem transforms the other hand into a machine gun and replaces the canon with a thin, long sword. "Then explain all the Dark Magic you have, if you aren't a devil anymore." The dragon said as the golem shoots me with the machine gun firing consecutively that causes me to move freely to dodge those harmful bullets. The golem's other hand which is a sword slashes its way into me, lucky for me that I spin to the right but it still manage to scratch my right arm. "Prove yourself."

"Like what I said… I don't know." I cuffed as I touched the bleeding right arm of mine, that burning sharp pain that it gives me.

 _I must find a way to beat this Golem…_

The moment my eyes catch the golem aiming at me with that machine gun, I know what to do. Bullets comes out of the gun with a sudden speed and instead of me jumping back out of the way on where the bullet must go, I dash to the golem's direction and stepping left or right to avoid the bullets and I spin in the air with a dark magic in my right hand.

The Dragon and the golem is a bit shock on where I go. All because the moment I spin, I suddenly vanished and appeared on top of the golem and punching its head with the dark magic in my right hand that caused it to fall down. I appear back on where I am before and stare at the falling golem.

"A simple Dark Magic that can kill a Gogmagog… Impossible yet interesting." The Dragon says and looks at me. "There's something fascinating about you…"

Interesting in me. I never thought before that there's an essence in my existence. Maybe I live because there's something important that I must do in this world.

My muscles finally relax after the fight is over. "I won't fight unplanned. There's always a strategy in every move I make." Since the fight is over, I can now have the time to ask him hundreds of questions I want to know. "Now that the match is over and I have proven my worth, may I have the time to ask you questions?"

He nods his head.

"Who are you? Where am I? Do you know the reason why I'm here?" I ask, curiosity consuming me like a virus spreading.

The Dragon finally drops down as his huge feet touched the ground. "I am the Great Red, known as the Apocalypse Dragon or the Dragons of Dragon." He points a finger at me. "You and I reside in a place called as the Dimensional Gap, which is a gap that lies between the different worlds which they consider as a void world."

"So Great Red lives in this Dimensional Gap as they say…" My brain absorbs this knowledge. Should I also ask him about my personal life? Maybe yes, maybe no…

Great Red's gigantic body slowly shrinks down and reforms its shape, forming a human figure. He has a long, shiny gray hair that is combed backwards reaching down his shoulders, with a height of about two meters in height- by about a half head taller than me making me look short when I'm face-to-face with him. He's wearing a suit that reminds me of a general. "Any questions?"

I muster up the courage of sharing my personal problems. "Is it alright with you if I ask you about my personal life?"

He puts his thumb in his chin and thinks for a moment. "If it's within my knowledge." He answered.

I took a breath of relief. Finally, someone whom I can say all of my concerns. "One time, I suddenly woke up in an unknown room, my head aching after realizing that my memories were lost and it's on the tip of my tongue. I received these continuous flashbacks lately that made me dizzy all over. I also felt a lot weaker every time I stared at the sun and seems like I lost a lot of energy or some sort of power." I explain. "Your thoughts?"

I wait as he processes the information that I give to him. It didn't take a while for him to answer. "You're no ordinary human." He says slowly, that takes me back suddenly. "You must be a devil…"

"A Devil? Like what I said before, I removed the-"

"Only devils have the capability to have a Dark Magic, but yours seems extraordinary compare to other devil's dark magic. That kind of Dark Magic looks like it came from an ultimate-class, adding the fact that you dispersed in the middle of the fight, which is very rare in the race of Devils. And no ordinary human can survive in this Dimensional Gap unless you carry an immense amount of Power. Devils also felt weaker when they got in contact with the sun. And about your memories and prowess… it seems like you traveled through space and time." He proved.

"Space and time?" Seems like my guess about time traveling must be half true.

He looked at me with those sharp eyes, "It's still a theory. Space and time is highly possible for an ultimate-class devil. Space- because devils live in the Underworld, and you woke up in the Human Realm suddenly and now you woke up here in the Dimensional Gap, meaning that you traveled to different realms." He explained slowly. "Time- because you did said that you forgot your memories together with your powers that seems to be losing and it might be because of how much years had passed before you once again opened your eyes into a new world."

His words rings through my head, it is a very smart theory that amazes me. Those info that he said is somewhat connected and might be the reason but the question is, what causes me to travel through space and time? "That's really helpful. And now, what am I gonna do in this Dimensional Gap?" I said, literally, I asked myself.

"In the meantime, I want to train you. I want to know what you carry in those hands of yours." He said and I know his talking about how he wanted to know about my powers that seem to attract him because of the fact that I survived here. "And after that, I will send you to the Underworld when you're powers are awakened for you to know about yourself there."

"Thanks. In fact, you've done a lot already to help me. I don't know how to pay you anymore."

He smiled. "You don't have to. I am bored being alone in this dimension after all; just don't stare to much at me or you'll be a roasted meat in no time." He warned and lifts his pointy finger that was lit in fire. "I just wanted to know about you're status in the Underworld."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

 **A/N: Let me know if you have any requests, especially on the pairings on to whom I should pair our Main Protagonist. So let me know by posting it on the Reviews or PM, they are highly appriciated.**


	4. Who Are You?

SON OF SATAN

He inhaled deeply after currently fighting the massive dragon in front of him, drowning in his own sweat as he readied himself for an incoming attack.

"Is that all you've got?" Great Red mocked. "Seriously, I thought you're better than that."

Noctis was trying hard to stand up straight after fighting the gigantic dragon for nearly 10 hours. His legs were shaking and it felt like it was spaghetti. "Water break?" He asked.

Great Red disagreed and dashed to Noctis' direction like a bat out of hell. "Not after you injured me. Even a small scratch is enough." He laughed.

The Great Red had been training Noctis for over a week and every second is another token for Noctis since he learned a lot these past few days. Great Red even explained his theory on how Noctis went to the Dimensional Gap. A week is enough for him to awaken a small portion of his power, which seems large enough to notice.

Even though Noctis found it a suicide for fighting the Apocalypse Dragon, it is also a pleasure and honor for him and he'll make sure that he will treasure the additional knowledge and the strength that he awakened with the help of Great Red. Sometimes, the dragon shoots fireball to Noctis for staring too much at him, which is unavoidable since it's just the two of them in the Dimensional Gap. He even received a battle uniform from the dragon which is a dark, leather jacket with red linings with some metals on the collar.

Noctis gathered dark magic on both hands like a fireball and tossed it in the Dragon's direction. Great Red avoided it with one swift. "Time to get a little bit serious…" Noctis mumbled. He's body slowly disintegrated in the thin air, meaning he turned invisible. Once he made sure he's out of sight, he lowered his aura, matching to the aura of the surrounding so that no one can really sense his presence. Not even Great Red managed to sense him to his delight.

"Turning invisible and matching the aura with the surrounding…" Great Red said. "Pretty good."

There were a lot of restrictions that Noctis musn't do. One, never use the Dark Magic or any kinds of Magic because it will appear and can be seen since it wasn't invisible and using it will blow his cover and reveal his location. Two, he can't talk since Great Red will heard him thus knowing his location, the reason why he didn't respond. Three, he can't just go near the dragon and attack him physically since it's useless due to the size difference between them.

Noctis' only choice is to fight within a distance that can't be seen.

And that time, a new power has been awakened.

The Great Red suddenly felt like something was lifting him, actually like controlling his actions. Within a second, Great Red was thrown down having a solid impact on the unseen ground. That caused the dragon to switch into his human form.

"A powerful yet a tiring one." The man said to Noctis. "Telekinesis… for you to lift me and to throw me, must've caused you too much."

Noctis slowly appeared and was about to fall down and luckily he managed to stand up, sweats dropping down from his forehead like a rainfall after using too much energy. Telekinesis needs mind control over things and will surely risk a lot of energy.

"We're not yet done, you haven't scratched me yet." The man said. "Now fight me, man to man."

Now's not the time to give up for Noctis, it was not in his vocabulary and giving up was never an option. Then something happened… there's a huge burn on his right arm. It happened all too fast that it was left unnoticed until they saw the burn. Great Red just shot a fireball at him.

"Gahh!" He screamed in agony, feeling a sharp pain all over his right arm. Before Great Red could react, he saw something strange happening. Noctis' wounds slowly healed itself and within 5 seconds, and the burn and pain was already gone. Everything was back to normal.

"Regeneration." Great Red said amused. "You've awakened another power at nearly the same time." He said gladly after seeing how his training with Noctis turned too good.

The leather jacket that Noctis have was burned on the right side, making the right sleeveless. He readied himself for an attack and when he noticed the man in front of him didn't attack.

It's time to be on offensive.

He stretched his right arm on Great Red's direction, using his telekinesis to throw him and the man was thrown for about 10 meters. Great Red in his human form stood up from the sudden force that throws him, a fire surrounding both of his arms. "Flame arms!" He ran to Noctis' direction and attempted to punch him but Noctis jumped in the air to avoid him but Great Red kicked his feet that caused the spiky, black-haired teen to fall. "Show me your skills in Martial Arts."

Noctis leveled his hands on his head, like readying for a push up, and pushed himself up and kicked Great Red in the face but the dragon in his human form caught his feet, and kicked him downwards in the head. _Not so good…_

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth so much that it almost pushed down to his gums as the man's foot was placed on his cheek. Meanwhile, Noctis' hand, readied itself on a telekinetic punch and it hits the man in the face causing him to stumble down. It wasn't enough to knock him out but it was enough for Noctis' to give him time to stand up.

There's no time to waste some breath.

Before Great Red could stand up, Noctis' unleash a funnel of black-hot fire by his left hand and used his right hand to keep the man in place by using the telekinesis. "There's no escape."

Once the dark magic was at mid-distance between him and Great Red, he felt his telekinetic grip loosen up and figured out that Gread Red was gone. He then sense that he was behind him.

Great Red flashed his flamethrower, aiming at Noctis' back. The teenager didn't have to look back at the fire that was sent to him. He felt some strange power awakening.

Surprisingly, a wall of light magic emerged behind him, blocking the flamethrower that was released. "Light Magic?!" Great Red said, mixed of shocked and amused. Noctis turned around and saw the same thing, wide-eyed. Before, he was contented at the answer of him being a devil, since he felt relieved that his question was answered. But now another conflict arises?

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I don't know what I just saw." Great Red answered. "If you're a devil, and you can also use Light Magic… does that mean you're a half-blooded Angel? It's impossible."

Noctis didn't know how to reply. He's too stunned…

"I know how to answer this conflict." Great Red said. He simply walked behind Noctis and patted his back. "This will absolutely work. All you have to do is to spread your wings."

"Spread my wings?" Noctis asked and the man simply nodded. He just thought that something will come out of his back and it did. He felt strange as he felt the wings on his back and he looked back to see how it looks like. There are two different types of wings: a bat-like wing and a crow-like.

"Fallen Angel wing." Great Red muttered. Noctis suddenly remembered what Rias said when she reincarnated him as her [Pawn] piece. "You know them right?"

He nodded and flapped his wings. He never knows how it felt to fly so he tried it, his feet slowly floating above the ground and he felt the wind as his wings moved.

Great Red fixed his general clothes. "Want me to enhance that Magic of yours?"

"Why not?" That time Noctis felt that he can be a better fighter than he was before, and he thought that he can finally scratch Great Red.

Great Red just smirked, "Don't get your hopes high, I haven't used even a thousandth of an inch in my prowess during the fight." And he said it that turned Noctis down. But being a positive person he is, he took it as a challenge accepted.

Of course, they take a break for Noctis to be able to practice swiftly. After that, they trained continuously, not all of them are matched between the two because some are just a battle between Noctis and a bunch of Gogmagogs and others are physical training. He never let tiredness consume him even though his body experienced fatigue already and just shook it off since he can rest later.

After the suicide training that Noctis had with Great Red, he felt a lot better and stronger despite the body ache that he experienced.

"So your regeneration can't regenerate your body back to its normal state. It can't even heal your fatigue." Great Red laughed. Noctis fell down on his knees, his body was already lumping, knees buckling, and his legs weren't ready to support his full weight. "Relax yourself for a while, I know you're exhausted. Take a good sleep if you want if necessary."

He closed his eyes for what feels like a second but sure is longer than it seems. He can tell that he really dozed off. His eyes opened themselves, "How long was I out for?"

"Enough for you to hear what I'm about to say." Great Red now in his dragon form answered. Noctis released his wings and flew all the way up to level with the dragon, which is also a part of their training. "Now listen to me."

He nodded.

Great Red cleared his throat reminding Noctis that what he will say will be a serious one. "Based from my observation, you grew so strong starting from day 1 up to now. You have learned a lot and you're a fast learner. I'm sure it's time now for you to stay independent."

That small speech that the dragon said was large enough for Noctis to process. Once his brain understood what the dragon is saying, he looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean you're going to send me to the Underworld?"

And the dragon nodded. "It's time for you to make your own decision. You will know yourself a lot better there, devil." Noctis just stared at the dragon. "Don't make this one emotional, you can always come back here if you want a fight that will burn your lungs." He smiled.

"Thanks a lot. In fact I don't know how to pay you."

Great Red patted Noctis' back by the end of his tail. "Don't have to kiddo." Then the portal opened behind Noctis. Great Red pointed his horn to the portal and said "It's time for you to go."

Before the saying of farewell, Noctis hugged Great Red's head. Because for the first time in his life, he felt like there's a father image in front of him, and that one is that dragon. "Farewell… Dragon."

Noctis slowly reached out for the portal and waved his hand to the massive dragon, guess even the Apocalypse Dragon have a soft side in him and it's up to you to imagine his face. Noctis didn't look back as he entered, not wanting this to be an emotional one like what Great Red said.

 _I owe you a lot for this one, Dragon…_

He closed his eyes as he felt the aura of the surroundings changed. He's currently floating above the whole underworld. It's been so long since he felt that he was home, and the thing that relaxes him was about the Night sky above even though it seemed artificial. When he looked down, there he saw different places and the one that attracts him the most is the vast number of crimson palace located in a hexagonal pattern beneath him. So the first thing he did was to turn invisible to avoid attracting some devils. He didn't plan to go down to that place, so he floated down slowly like autumn leaves in which seems like another territory. Once his feet touched the ground he hid himself first before going visible. He got out of his hiding spot and the first thing he need to know is where he is right now.

He tried to get the closest devil near him and touched the devil's shoulder lightly with a finger, a little hesitant at first. "Uhh-umm… Can you please tell me what this place is?"

He can't clearly tell what the devil reaction has looked like because the one he asked have a mask covering its face. "You don't know this place? Are you lost or something? This is Lilith, the capital of Underworld."

"Lilith…" He muttered. He didn't have any plans yet on what he will do in a place like this. "Thanks." He said and saw the devil he asked turned around. "Wait!"

He suddenly grabbed the devil's shoulder. The devil looked back. "What's it?"

Noctis suddenly turned curious about this mysterious devil. "From the looks of it, you must be going on a match." He said as he saw the devil has a sword on its waist.

"I'm going to join on a tournament here in the Underworld, known as the 'Underworld Tournament: Devil Circuit' and it will be on broadcast as the whole devils in the Underworld will be able to watch it." The devil explained. "The whole Underworld with watch it as the tournament will be held here in Lilith as its capital and the winner will have a chance to have a dinner with the Four Satan. It's a pair match and those who lose shall lose because of death or KO." The devil said and turned its head at Noctis' direction. "Are you done now? You just waste five minutes of my time that was supposed to be used for my training and my partner is already waiting." He said bluntly.

The devil left and Noctis was pissed off by the devil's actions towards him but he kept himself cool. It's unlikely for him to be pissed off, so he decided to take his leave.

Just before he could take his leave, a dog suddenly came to him. A beagle exactly and there's a roll of paper in its mouth indicating somebody sent Noctis a letter. He knelt down and rubbed the dog's forehead which seems to like the action. He took the roll of paper and read the note.

 **WATCH OUT!**

He read and after reading the first line, he didn't bother reading the rest anymore after feeling someone was after his life. He then felt someone far away from him aiming an arrow at him, and once the arrow was released he caught it with his one hand. Another arrow was released on the other side and that was stopped by his telekinesis. He looked at the devil with a bow on his hand, he shot the man an angry glare and he threw the man by using the telekinesis. He knew he got stronger because he didn't need to use his hands, he just think about him being thrown away and it worked. He looked at the opposite side to saw another man that aimed at him and threw the arrow back at him by his telekinesis.

Noctis was surprised because even the Underworld is somewhat cruel as there are still some devils that commit crimes that can remain unseen by the Devil Police or something. He laughed at the term.

 _What are their intentions to kill me? Somebody was after my life here? What are the reasons behind it?_

Numerous questions revolved around his head. He looked back at the message and saw the dog looked at him in awe. He smiled at the dog and patted its forehead before he read the rest of the note.

 **WATCH OUT!**

… **GLAD YOU SAW THAT COMING AND CAUGHT IT.**

He stopped reading for a while and looked around once more. Like he knows what will happen, and he felt strange after knowing he's being watched.

 **I KNOW YOU MUST BE FEELING STRANGE AFTER FEELING THAT YOU'VE BEEN WATCHED.**

 **DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'M NOT A THREAT FOR I'M HERE TO GUIDE YOU AS LONG AS YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH ME AND HELP ME ALSO.**

 **YOU CAN CALL ME "WATCH' IN THE MEANTIME AND I'LL BE WATCHING YOU AS ALWAYS.**

He looked around him, feeling really weird as what the message said by WATCH. It's like that WATCH predicted what will happen. He looked at the dog once more, and he just turned away to go to the largest Library to search if there are anything about him like what Great Red said in history. He turned to the Central Park and saw the dog following him, which he didn't know was WATCH's shape-shifting familiar sent to guard and guide Noctis.

"You wanna follow me?" He asked the dog who seemed to bark as a sign of approval, its tongue out and its tail wagging. He checked the dog lace if there are any names and figured out it was only a sign written as "KS"

He smiled and walked as KS walked beside him.

 _Just who are you, WATCH? Do you know why my life's in danger here? No matter what… I'll find you to know the answers._

13


	5. Anonymous Man

Once he found his way towards the grand library, he made a quick left turn and saw the gigantic building which is the largest library in the Underworld and you can see all information about the Underworld. That's the place he wanted to check ever since he was transported there. KS followed after him wagging his tail, getting excited.

"Familiars aren't allowed to be summoned around the library." The guard said blocking his way.

Familiars… Noctis then remembered what they are because Great Red taught him about what he might encounter. But for now, his plan was to know if he could find himself in the history of Underworld and when he did, he must fulfill his duty.

"Pardon me." He said turning around and kneeled down to KS to say something. "You better stay here alright? You better not do anything that will cause harm." He said.

The dog barked in response.

The guard then butt in. "You know, you could just unsummon it." Noctis didn't even look at the bodyguard.

"It was never mine to begin with." He said and stood up going towards the grand library. Once he stepped inside, he was… surprised was not even enough. It was entirely HUGE. The ceiling towering over them at the entrance and you can clearly see that there are almost ten floors full of books, adding the fact that the grand library is a wide area.

He looked at the number of devils reading books about how to be strong or something. He just ignored them and looked at the map of the grand library and saw the History section which was located at the very top floor.

 _Odd._

He really felt that something was very weird ever since he stepped his foot at the grand library. The History section was located at the top floor, meaning there must be something that they're hiding in that spot. He looked at the staircase at the center in front of him and set his way up.

It took him almost a minute to walk up at that floor. Might be too fast or too slow… He looked down at the small figures of devils due to the height that he was in.

 _It's time to read books…_

It took him almost an hour and he never got bored reading books. It's his determination that helps him not to give up. But this time, he just can't find it. He also noticed that there are some weird symbols embarked on the right side of every book he read. So he stood up and left the books at the table for the staff to bring it back. At the time he was thinking about something, he laid his back at the bookshelf until a book suddenly fell, supposed to hit his head but he controlled its landing by his telekinesis.

He then saw something around the corner. It looks like a CCTV camera but it isn't, and he's sure that that camera is taking a video of him right now, as if there is something that was supposed to be protected. He turned around, his back facing the camera and walked away. He turned right and turned invisible. He's sure that the staff watching the video of him was surprised.

He also matched his aura to the surrounding, to avoid any suspicions. He returned to the spot where there's the book that fell and he attempted to look at the spot but stopped after he saw a lock device which can be opened by pattern on the spot on where the book was before.

"What the hell is this?" He mumbled to himself.

He then remembered the weird symbols on the book that he read earlier and drew it. The shelf suddenly slid to the right like a sliding door and he took a step in and the door immediately shut behind him. The room suddenly lit up and there are multiple shelves and there are some scrolls adding with files. It looks like a normal study room but there were a lot of hidden files here as if keeping something that wasn't supposed to be opened by anyone.

He reached for the nearest file but saw nothing. Then there's an emergency alarm surrounding the whole grand library. _How could I get myself into trouble?_

Noctis took a quick scan over numerous files. He already heard footsteps on the door that he entered in. Due to the sudden arrival of those devils, he got hurried and grabbed the file with the title "Lost Files".

But before he knew it, the entrance door opened. Military Devils immediately came pointing their weapons at him and readying their powers, and he had no choice and grabbed the Lost File, protecting it. He looked around him, hoping to see any exit.

 _How could this one have no exit?!_

He just looked at them with an angry glare. If he tried to battle his way to the entrance which is the only exit, he will end up getting lose by numbers.

Noctis used his telekinesis and aimed it at the lights causing them to explode thus having darkness covering them. He focused his telekinesis on his hand and punched the ground causing the whole room to move like there's an earthquake making the military devils to fall down. But due to the strength he has, he made a hole on the ground on where he is and fell down one floor below. It took him a moment to stand up and continued to escape.

But there's someone blocking his way.

There's a man in suit. It actually looks like a power ranger suit with a green color with an S in it. "I can't believe a man you will let me go to work."

Noctis focused an object at each hand and smashing it to the man causing him to clap.

The ranger guarded by stopping it with his hands extending them, and the files in Noctis' hands was set in dark flames of inferno. Noctis tried to shoo the fire away and threw the green ranger using his telekinesis giving him enough time to escape. It's not his time to fight yet. He escaped by using his invisibility and matching his aura. With that, no one even noticed him there and he made his escape.

Once he was outside the Grand Library he immediately took KS with him and they ran away with the Dog in his hand. He still didn't notice the roll of paper in the dog's mouth which is another letter sent by WATCH. KS used his ability to shape shift into an eagle and flew up in the air and followed him from above. Right now, it's their escape route.

Meanwhile, the Green Satan stood at the nth floor remembering the man's face. "That guy…" He said as he looks familiar. He looks like Prince Noctis- the Son of Satan. "With a guy like him, I will likely lose." He laughed. As the Master Tactician of the Underworld, he already made out a sudden reason why the unknown guy just busted through the secret passage and finding the "Lost File".

He put his thumb at his chin.

"Prince Noctis was reported missing after the Great War. Some said he died and some said he is hiding, waiting for the right time to come. If that unknown guy _is_ Prince Noctis, why would he trouble find the Lost File at secret passage? Besides, no one knew how to open it besides me, meaning that guy must have a high intelligence like me…" Satan Green mumbled. "Anyway, I'll count it as a 'Lose' for me, after all, this is my work and me going to work is like me losing anyway."

Meanwhile, Noctis found a shelter to hide. It is a mansion in the middle of nowhere because the place seemed isolated. He looked around him and saw the majestic place that he's in but it looks abandoned due to the dust covering place. "I just get into trouble again…" He scratched KS' forehead and the dog wagged its tail. That's when he noticed the letter rolled into the dog's mouth.

He reached for it and read it.

 **SO EARLY TO CAUSE A PROBLEM ISN'T?**

Noctis really felt odd after feeling that wherever he goes, he was always in his vision.

 _He really is keeping me in watch._

 **I AM HERE TO TALK ABOUT OUR DEAL. I DO HOPE YOU KNEW ABOUT THE DEVIL TOURNAMENT THAT WILL BE HELD IN LILITH.**

 **I WANT YOU TO BE MY PARTNER IN THAT MATCH AND IN RETURN, I WILL TELL YOU WHY YOU ARE BEING HUNTED BY SOME DEVILS.**

 **I'LL GIVE YOU TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT.**

That's the end of the letter. He never wanted to be ordered around by somebody, but he also find it handy to know why he is hunted and he already said that he will find who he is to know why he's hunted.

 _I will never get set up by a blackmail but the offer is also important…_

"KS, can you give me a favor and tell WATCH to meet me tomorrow at the central park?" The dog barked in response. "I wanted to meet him and talk about this situation."

 _Tomorrow's the day that I will finally meet you._

Noctis then looked at the burned Lost File in his hand having a burnt side on its left and most of the bottom part. He opened it and saw now a small piece of paper with old papers inside of it. There are missing pieces of it because the paper was also burned inside.

"Great War… died… Satan Lucifer… son… fou- …-sing…" He read out loud the information on the burned Lost File. "It doesn't make any sense."

He continued to read the Lost File, his head aching on the incomplete information of it because it was set on dark magic before and it's like he's reading an alien book right now. He closed the Lost File and headed to the living room of the place. It was dimly lit up by some candles and there are numerous beautiful couches with a fireplace in front of it. He checked the window and saw that the place was surrounded by trees and it was in the middle of nowhere. Noctis went back to the entrance and saw that there are a stair on both side and in the middle was the hallway that led to the living room.

He walked upstairs and stared at the huge chandelier hanging above the towering ceiling with numerous posts and rooms. He didn't bother looking at them and continued his way to the very top of the room. It was circular and made of bricks, looking like the castle of every Disney movies. He looked at the scenery and closed his eyes, feeling the relaxing night winds of the Underworld.

He went downstairs and saw an unusual door with weird details carved on it. Due to his curiosity, he opened the door and was now staring at a small bridge that will lead him to another building of the mansion. He continued and at the end, there is another door with the same design as the one he entered and pushed it gently. There is a spiral staircase all the way to the top and he just flew all the way up.

There's a small bit of hesitation in him because the place seemed forbidden. What if there's someone in there? Might be a witch? Might be a high class devil? A monster? And why would he be afraid anyway?

Once he reached all the way to the top, there is another door, and behind that door might be the answer to his question. His hand touched the door, hesitating to open it. His hand pushed the door gently and there is a small light in it, which is only the moonlight.

He scanned the entire room and saw a small bed in it. In that bed was a woman, might be at the age of 18, with a golden hair and tempting lips. She's sleeping peacefully with both hands at her gut. She's wearing a white dress that made her look like a princess.

He sat at the edge of her bed, swiping the lose hair at her forehead that blocks her eyes. He poked her cheek, hoping she would wake up but she didn't to his dismay. When he stared at her physical features, she has a very seductive body and quite tall feature. She looks somewhat familiar to him but he can't recall because of his memory being lost. He looked at her even more and noticed a tattoo at the left side of her eye and another at her wrist.

"Eye. Wrist." He said and suddenly, the tattoos at the side of her eye and at her wrist shined bright, bright enough for him to cover his eyes and he heard her stir up. Once it was enough for him to open his eyes he, saw her eyes slowly opened. She stretched her arms upwards and moaned as if she's been asleep for a _very long time_.

She smiled at him. A majestic smile, with tears forming at the corner of her eyes like saying a gratitude for Noctis. "You…" She cried and hugged him tightly that he barely breathes. "You said my name."

"Wait…" Shocked and curious, he didn't react for a while. "Your name?" He asked.

She sat up and explained. "I am Iris. The tattoos in my left eye and in my wrist are my symbols of it. I tattooed myself hoping that someone will save me by saying my name." Noctis smiled at the sudden coincidence that he said before. It's all because "Eye. Wrist" sounds like "Iris".

"Iris…" He mumbled and smiled founding himself hugging back uncontrollably.

She slowly pulled back and returned to her previous position. "I was sealed in this mansion by Satan Lucifer. The only cure for my curse was to say my name." Iris looked down, sadness feeling her soul. "But I didn't know much of my past. Probably because it's been a very long time that I was asleep."

"Just like mine." Noctis whispered to himself.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing…" He stated trying to think of a topic.

"Anyway… what's the date today?"

He smirked. "The day where you are reborn." He looked at the room. "How about you tour me the entire mansion?"

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled at him that will surely melt everyone's heart.

Iris toured Noctis for hours, going through room-to-room process, with her telling him something that she remembered at that certain room but most of it were blurred in her visions. He listened to her for hours, until the day comes up.

"So, can you tell me the hints of what you remembered?" Noctis said. He was really curious of her and the only way to get the answer is to ask her. He wanted to know why she was able to remember some of her past while on his; it is completely blank with some minor flashbacks.

She put her left thumb on her chin and her right hand on her waist. "I don't really know much. My head aches every time I wanted to remember it desperately, but I am sure of one thing."

"Tell me about it…"

She nodded. "I fell in love with a man at my grown up era. He is famously known as the "Prince of Darkness". Some devils hated him while some loved him. I met him at the Grand Ball of an unknown celebration. He came out of the garden looking shocked as ever. His hair was nicely styled and his clothes were perfectly suited on him."

Noctis patiently listened to her. He noticed that they were now at the mansion's garden.

"I reached out for him and asked him for a dance. I expected him to reject my offer but he smiled at me and accepted it. We dance until we finished the song but by the looks of his face, I can clearly tell that something was bothering him. We went outside and he showed me the entire garden but he's still in his dream world. Then he told me everything, everything that he knows, even the palace secrets. I have no idea why he told me the castle secrets without even thinking about it. I clearly had forgotten all about it right now but because of me knowing some of the secrets of the palace, Satan Lucifer heard about it and decided to seal me in this isolated mansion."

Noctis quietly think about her story. She told him the story like even Noctis was sent back there. "I would want to help you but even I have some personal problems as well. How about I help you with yours and you help me with mine?"

She nodded and told something. "This world is so big yet my thoughts are still about that certain black haired Prince." She looked up at the dark purple sky of the Underworld. "Those little things and the little moments that we shared. They aren't little at all."

He stared at her slowly. Then they saw something in the air, flying freely and slowly floating down. "KS." Noctis said.

This time, KS had another one letter for Noctis. He opened it and saw Iris looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He explained everything about his life starting from him waking up in an unknown bed and missing his memories, up to his current state.

 _It seems like I must be ready for this Letter. I felt something about it._

 **HEAD TO THE CENTRAL PARK TOMORROW.**

Noctis just shrugged it off and told Iris that he may spend the night at the couch. Iris nodded and went back to her own bed.

He stared at the towering ceiling above him and sighed. "I wonder why he wanted me to join him." The black haired teen put his hands on the back of his head and relaxed. "My mission to know my identity suddenly ended up with me being in this situation."

He wondered how his mission to know himself started from just going to the library then almost getting arrested to him hiding from them.

"Tomorrow's another day. Better make the most of it."

He let his eyes close for a moment and when he woke up, it's a brand new day. KS was wagging his tail of in his beagle form and was lying on top of him, causing him to wake up. He picked the dog up and saw that he is excited.

Noctis smiled and put him down. He readied his clothes that he'll use. Last night was the first night that he spent in the Underworld yet there were a lot of things that happened. He walked upstairs and found the shower room and let the hot water poured down on his body, relaxing him to its best.

Once he went out, he saw Iris preparing breakfast. "Hurry up. The clock's ticking." He nodded and dug in the food, without even knowing what it is called.

They bid goodbyes to each other and Noctis set out for the journey. All he has to do is to turn invisible first and continued the way. As he turned invisible, KS turned into an eagle and flew off. Noctis knew what it means every time KS did that.

A new message.

Noctis continued and respected WATCH's decision to be anonymous for now. Still, there's a part of him that wants to meet him face-to-face.

A sign then approached him as he was now nearing the Lilith. Then there's an eagle coming near him with a piece of paper rolled in its beak. He stuck his arm out of the eagle to set on and he picked the piece of paper out.

 **NEARING LILITH? CHANGE OF PLANS…**

 **THE HUGE BUILDING ON THE RIGHT, ISOLATED. PULL OF THERE: I'VE GOT SOME STUFF FOR YOU**

Noctis' brain basically exploded when he read the letter. His going to be face-to-face with WATCH: An anonymous man, who's obsessed with his own privacy, which he can finally see. The idea of it sent his thoughts into an overdrive as he started imagining both of them pulling some badass action-movie moves.

He reached the large infrastructure which was hidden under the large trees and he felt a little uneasy.

He kept an eye out of anyone who might be following him because he set his invisibility down. It looks abandoned, windows mostly boarded up or barred. He pulled the metal main door of the building and made a loud wrenching sound that echoes through the dark building as he scanned the room. It seemed pretty normal, a little scary to the fact that there are numerous cracks on the floor and some broken stairs as if a war happened there.

There are a bunch of debris lying around a pit about twenty yards away from him where it looks like the ground had collapsed into some kind of sinkhole.

"WATCH?" He called out. Noctis used his sensing abilities but sensed no one. Then a figure emerges from the darkness of the building.

The figure doesn't answer, which isn't exactly a good sign. His heart beats so loud, guessing the other devil can hear it over the buzzing lights that towered him. It's not because of fear. It's just because of the excitement that overflowed in him. He eyed the figure.

He realized how the figure looked a few yards away. Covered in cloak that covered her from head to toe that even her face seemed unknown.

"Noctis Dawn?" The she asked.

It took him a second to answer. "Yeah?" He asked as if it's a question. He's still trying to wrap his head around what's happening when she pushed the box into his chest.

"Sign here." She said, holding a pen out to him with one hand and pointing to a sheet of paper on top of the box with another. He did as told.

Yet Noctis was still bummed that he sent a courier instead of coming to the building himself.

 _I thought I was finally going to meet WATCH._

When he was done, she walks back off into the darkness. Noctis went outside and saw KS. He wondered why KS remained calm during their talk inside. He walked with the box in his hands and he then remembered that he can teleport using magic circles. He focused and closed his eyes until a black magic circle enveloped him in a dark light and his body disintegrated. When he opened his eyes, he's back to the mansion. He went to the couch, tearing into the box.

He pulled out all kinds of stuff he don't recognize: Maps, computer equipment, little electronic gadgets, along with a stack of cash. There are also an identification sheet with a name "Dark Dictator". He looked around and kept them, afraid of what Iris might think of him having these materials.

 _What's going on?_

At the bottom of the box, there's a letter.

 **YOU NEED THE IDENTIFICATION SHEET TO BE ACCEPTED IN THE LEAGUE. I CHANGED YOUR NAME FOR PRIVACY.**

 **THOUGHT YOU COULD USE SOME SUPPLIES. GOOD LUCK.**

 **-W**

He then noticed one last item at the bottom of it. He picked it up: a metal cylinder about half an inch wide and four inches tall covered in weird markings he'd never seen before. Near the top is what appears to be a button.

He's suddenly afraid if he's holding some sort of next-gen bomb.

Looking back and forth between the materials, one big question is louder than all the others going through his head: Who the _hell_ is WATCH?!


	6. Revelation

SON OF SATAN CHAPTER 6:

REVELATION

* * *

I wandered around this mansion making sure that the box is secured enough. I also read that the match would start tomorrow after it was sent about an hour ago by WATCH.

I wonder what he looks like if we saw each other. I bet he was so intelligent and full of weapons and having a next gen technology. WATCH also sent me this rules and mechanics of the tournament.

 _ ***The only ones who are able to join the tournament must have a devil blood in the least, even a hybrid.**_

 _ ***Must not be a part of any peerage, or a [King] piece.**_

 _ ***Fighting by Pair in the Devil's Ring. For every match, there will be different theme for the Devil's Ring.**_

 _ ***Fighters are allowed to bring at least three equipment. They will be allowed to pick different equipment for every match.**_

 _ ***Once the fighter lost the match, they will be executed out of the tournament. Only the greatest will reign.**_

 _ ***They will only lose the match if the other pair won by KO. If there any incident where the pair killed their enemy, they will be sealed at the Cocytus.**_

 _ ***Once you entered, you can't escape your way outside. The officials will take care of the destination on where fighters will spend their nights.**_

 _ ***The destination will be safe because the place can seal powers.**_

 _ ***You can form a guild by forming a pact with another contestant/s. But still, only two players can fight at the Devil's Ring.**_

 _ ***If there are any incidents of betrayal between the pair or guild, (eg. Beating his pair, the traitor joining the enemy's side, etc.), the traitor's pact will immediately be transferred on the enemy's side; but if the traitor killed his pair or a member of the guild, he/she will still be sealed at the Cocytus.**_

 _ ***The reward is being able to have a dinner with the Four Great Satans.**_

I said thinking out loud. Glad she's not around here to hear me, only KS is under the couch sleeping peacefully. I somehow felt that this dog is protecting me. Must be one of the orders of WATCH who is literally keeping me in watch with KS as his eyes.

I sighed.

Now how am I going to explain to Iris my absence for who-knows-how-long? Maybe I could just say that I'll be taking my leave for now, or talk my way out of this because that lame excuse won't work with a persistent girl like her.

I sighed once more.

"That's the twentieth time for today, you know?" That voice. It's Iris right at the living room, an eyebrow up with her hand on her hip. How long was she standing right there? And how come I didn't sense her? "I'm not stupid… Don't think that I didn't realize your weird behavior these past few days."

This girl really is a surprise as always. She did things that I never thought she could do. One time I caught her staring out of her window and after a few moments, her eyes glowed gold before an animal came towards her way.

I thought it was just her way of practicing her powers after sleeping for so long. I think it's weird when I saw it, but just concluded that every devil has their own uniqueness.

"Am I that beautiful to you for you to look at me for so long?" She teases. I mentally face palmed myself for spacing out, putting an awkward silence to the living room.

"Sorry about that."

She walks until she's in front of me. She stares at my eyes and my own orbs find its way to match her gaze. She tried to suppress her smile and until she breaks it out and laughed at me, tears rolling down her cheek due to laughter. I don't even know why. By the way she acts… I'm also starting to get suspicious about it.

"Don't worry about my… question earlier." Iris says between laughter and giggles.

I stand there dumbfounded as she walks upstairs. Luckily, my recovery is faster. "Wait. Before you go, I would like to say that I'll be out for quite a long time. You know it's just… a very long story."

She puts an eyebrow up at me.

"I'll explain it when I came back." I said before showing her my readied things needed for the tournament. "I'll leave tomorrow. I apologize for the late announcement of it. I don't even know when I will come back."

Iris smiled at me and turned her back at me. "If that's the case, you can spend the night with me when you came back…" She turned her head back at me and winked. I don't know how to react and simply let the day pass.

"Goodnight…" I say as she goes upstairs, even though she's far away to hear it. "And goodbye."

It's as far as I can go. I grab my bag where my things were and open the main door, staring up at the depressing dark sky that seemed soothing to his.

 _So tomorrow's the day…_

An eagle is flying at the sky with a piece of paper on its beak. I lift up my elbow for it to sit on. "How's it buddy?"

I get the paper that was rolled and read the message. Once I read that message, I readied myself. I close my eyes and once I open them, I am already at Lilith. At the front of the arena already.

KS suddenly flew off from my elbow. I bet he's going to WATCH. I can't help but feeling nervous about it, finally going to see that man who keeps himself private to me. My eyes roll from left to right, looking at our possible enemies that we might encounter. Everyone walks in pair, getting inside, looking tough with that hard-looking armor that surrounds their body. Some even looked so dangerous with their dark auras while some where looking calm and happy about it. There were different kinds of devils there and I wasn't even looking that fancy tonight.

I don't even know how they manage to walk straight with that weight on their shoulders. When they finally appreciate my presence, they give me their hungry look, especially those sadistic look that some women emits. I feel like a dead meat now.

My desire to tour the place leads me to the sudden garden at the back of that arena. I have to walk up the stairs from a mountain to go to this place. The garden that I'm in is somewhat hidden because this garden is actually up on a mountain but what's good in it is the fact that it shows a good scenery of the Underworld's capital.

"What a good spot…" My mouth opens.

Before I knew it, a wolf suddenly appeared jumped in front of me. I step back and put in a defensive stance. The eyes of the wolf show innocence, like it just happens to know that I was here first. I lowered my hands after finally noticing it was just KS who shape shifted into a wolf. I scratch its forehead and it seems to like it before he turned serious.

KS suddenly transforms into a new figure, something that focuses my eyes on his new figure. He suddenly turned into a human figure, a familiar one.

"It's been a while." KS said.

That's when it hits me. KS looks like the courier that WATCH sent to me to get some supplies! "Wait? You're showing me your new transformation?" I asked, must be because the dog's showing new tricks.

"Seriously? I thought you know better than that." KS in this woman courier figure says, but then the information really slapped me that hard.

"Don't tell me…" KS in the transformed figure smirked. "You're actually the Courier. Am I right?"

I guessed because of the fact that the moment I entered the huge building, KS suddenly disappeared and moments later, a woman came as the courier. She's wearing a hooded cloak that hid most her face, only showing her lips and some strands of her scarlet hair. "You're right. But you also missed one thing."

Wait. I'm missing one thing? What could that be?

"Come with me. You'll be meeting WATCH there." She said as she grabbed my hand, hers covered in leather combat gloves. We run down the stairs and run around like a couple.

Did I just say couple?

She finally lets go of my hand, panting after the long run that we have. KS actually brought me to an open field, trees surrounding us in circles as we stared at the dark night sky. My legs aren't that tired although I let myself fall down on the grass.

"How did you expect to win a match if you can't even take a long run?"

I ignore her question, feeling the curiousness inside me about who is this WATCH. "Anyway, you told me I'm going to meet him here."

I sit up from my position waiting for her answers. I can see her smile through that covered face of hers and she spreads her arms out wide.

My mind processed that simple thing that she does. Is she telling me that the "He" that I've been referring for too long is actually a "She"? That KS is not a familiar, but is a woman with a high intelligence, woman with a shape shifting powers that allowed herself to transform into anything, disguising herself as a courier?

I never knew how much I've been tricked by this woman. I don't even care about my pretty face's reaction right now. " _You're_ WATCH." My eyes are wide open. "You're telling me that you are actually leaving so that you could hide yourself and write a message for me? That actually explains why you can predict what might happen to me these past few days."

My head pound as my brain tries to make sense of the fact that WATCH was actually a woman who can play around my head.

 _What the hell is going on?_

She grins and holds her hood that covers her face, slowly noticing a long scarlet hair. "You caught up too quickly. As expected from Noctis-sama."

"Noctis-sama?" Why would she call my name with honorifics on it?

"Nothing…"

I shake my head. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask this. What does "KS" stands for?"

She looks at me with a stoic expression even though I can only see her lips, before she answers. "My real name is Kenzie…" She gives me a helping hand for me to stand up and I accept it. "Kenzie Scarlet."

Kenzie Scarlet… that name rings out to me a little.

"Let's go and win this match, Kenzie" I offer. She's more like a woman who is a girl of her pride, using her intelligence and strength to beat you. She's like someone who puts a wall in her heart and won't let anyone control her.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

Everyone in the Occult Research Club was staring at the floor where one man was spotted removing his Evil Piece before losing his consciousness and falling down to the cold floor of the room. His body disintegrated slowly like it shattered to million pieces before it disappeared in their presence.

"What… just happened?" Kiba asked, eyes still in the floor.

Even the Vice President of the Club and the [Queen] Piece of Gremory was in shock. "Ara ara. I don't even know if I'm seeing things right. Don't tell me we just killed a handsome man." She said while Koneko just sat at her couch like nothing happened, completely ignoring her surrounding as she ate her chocolate.

Rias sat on her chair, and put her hand on her chin with her elbow at the desk. She's thinking of a possibility about the reason of Noctis' sudden absence and his question earlier.

" _What do you mean as reincarnated me? What's going on? Why have I forgotten my past? Why are there stupid flashbacks going on with my mind?"_

She's feeling strange ever since she saw Noctis. There's something unique about his presence yet very disturbing. It's like he's there but he's not supposed to be there due to some stupid unbelievable reason that seems possible. Then, she suddenly thought of a way, an answer. Something that she concluded which never happened before at the history of devils.

"Ajuka Beelzebub-sama told me that, no devil can resist an Evil Piece unless there's another Evil Piece inside. Meaning that the second Evil Piece that was put into that devil will just be rejected but the subject will either die because of removal or use its own power for surviving the removal of Evil Piece." Rias thought out loud.

"Ara ara. That makes sense, but does it mean that Noctis-kun is already a member of someone's peerage?"

Rias nodded.

"It's pretty hard to imagine due to the fact that he said moments ago that he was _no one's_ servant." Kiba flashed his smile.

The redhead thought for a while. Noctis situation was something that they found so amusing and strange at the same time, after all, this is the situation where even if they put all their minds onto it, is very difficult. But little did she know that there's an unseen problem at the evil piece that went back to Rias'.

One [Pawn] piece of Rias that went back to her went from crimson to dark color.

"Let's go back to the Underworld and told Onee-sama about this. I'm sure he has the answer to our problem." They all nodded and agreed to her. After all, Rias won't give up unless she has the answer to her questions.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for being inactive for quite a long time. It's because of the final exams last week, and it's vacation in our country so I can have time to continue this story. And for my other story Life After Death, I'm still continuing that story. I'm just having a heavy writer's block. I won't be making this long, so enjoy and leave Reviews!**


	7. Companion

She giggled at his current form beside her, elbows on his knee, head hung low as a mumble escaped through his slightly opened mouth. She admitted.

This guy is plain unpredictable.

They were at the opening ceremony as the event starts. As she herself was listening intently, the latter was just sleeping beside her. The speaker then announced that a Welcome Ball will happen after the ceremony, expecting everyone to be in their fabulous suit than the combat ones.

Noctis instantly shot up as soon as he heard that giggle that sounds music to his ears. He looked at her who simply looked away and composed herself.

"Let's follow the others. We might not want to be left behind." Kenzie stood up and straightened her cloak. He stared at her through his eyelashes after just waking up from a sleep.

He was supposed to agree but a crazy idea came to his mind. He stretched his arms up and lazily stood up. Once he regained his composure having that serious dark aura that surrounds him, a small smirk painted his lips.

"Let's stay for a while." He suggested.

A disapproving look casted her though he can't see her face. "Are you kidding me? We might miss what's supposed to happen."

"Where's the fun in that?" He caught her wrist and flashed her a genuine smile. "Take the risk and relax yourself for a while. Let's go." He said.

She rolled her eyes, glad that it can't be seen because of the hood. Kenzie let herself be pulled by this handsome young fellow to wherever his feet take them. Once his feet came to a stop, she take a moment to look at her surroundings and saw that they're in some hallway with huge doors standing in front of them

That's when she heard something pleasurable was playing behind those doors, and looked at the man holding her wrist.

"How did you manage to find this, Mr. Sneak peek?" She felt his hold on her wrist tightened up for a millisecond after she said that nickname.

Instead, he ignored her remark about his nickname and answered. "I don't know. I just followed where my feet goes as my ears directs me, just like how the trains follow its track, and it's telling me to go here."

"Talk about cliché." She rolled her eyes.

He released his grip on her wrist and walked away and touch the metal handbars of the door. He looked at her and grinned.

"Need a hand?" Kenzie smiled and walked closer to the door, the music still playing on the background. "On my count to three, we'll ope—"

She was interrupted before she could finish as Noctis just opened the door casually, not even caring for what she said earlier.

She shush at him in a whisper, "Were you always _this_ careless and reckless?!" Noctis simply smirk at her reaction but continued to walked as they went inside as another door welcomed them.

A beautiful sound, one they have never heard before, flooded the room. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination. Kenzie felt the emotions of the music seep into her body slowly and spread throughout her veins.

The magic of the sound drew her curiousity and slowly advanced toward the door, afraid that this was a dream and one wrong step would waver the music. She pushed opened the door with a slight creak of its hinges overpowered by the sound of the music, and peeked in.

 **(Pachelbel's Canon in D)¯**

A teenage boy dressed in a plain black three-fourths long sleeve was seated at a stool, leaning over a big machine of some kind from which the sweet and sad sound emitted. The machine was like an elegant beast, sent to life by the boy's calloused fingers. Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object. Smooth white-painted wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which the teenager's fingers were dancing over.

She was completely awed at the scene in front of her, mouth shaped into a small "o".

Noctis noticed this and smiled to himself, glad that he invited her. Not that he will leave her alone. His gaze then fell down on the boy playing the instrument, messy and disheveled brown hair, back faced to them, probably the same age as him, three-fourths long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants paired by combat boots.

Noctis walked the isle of the room, towering ceiling with pillars, filled with chairs with a huge painting in front and beneath it was the boy playing the piano that suddenly had stopped.

Kenzie felt bad for intruding while Noctis just shrugged.

The boy soon noticed them and turned his head to the side to look at them from peripheral vision and stopped. Brown doe eyes met a pair of ocean blue ones and a woman's hooded cloack.

The pair stopped dead on their tracks. Noctis coughed to gain attention.

"I got a visitor?" He grinned and gave them a goofy smile.

Kenzie was taken by surprise because of the way the boy just lifted the mood. She first thought they might get in trouble by giving them a look of hatred from the man.

"What? Is there something on my pretty face?" He joked as an awkward silence filled the room that was before filled with a magical music. They stared at him and Noctis made the first talk.

"We apologize for intruding." He said in a formal tone.

The boy smirked and scratched the back of his head awkwardly and answered. "N-no worries about it... I'm just wandering around and found this place and played a song. I-I must've guess you heard it?"

By the way the boy speaks, Noctis can tell that he's the shy type. Maybe some guy who's afraid to socialize with others. But for an awkward guy like him, he's surprisingly 6 feet tall and has slim but muscular figure.

Noctis nodded and formally introduced himself. Kenzie followed after Noctis until the boy said his name. He lifted his gaze to them and said his name without stuttering, which is an improvement.

"The name's Devyn." He accepted the handshake of Noctis'. "Devyn the Devil as what others refer to me."

"Okay... Devil the Devyn?" Noctis jokingly asked, earning an elbow from Kenzie's.

She pulled the hood of her cloak closer to her. "Don't mind him."

Noctis held his chest that was elbowed by her, regaining his breath. Devyn then continued the conversation asking multiple questions about the pair until they realized it's getting late and they need to find a suit.

"I guess you're going to be part of this tournament?" Kenzie asked.

He nodded and answered. "I'm actually a solo player. I entered alone without a partner. I thought I might found someone along the way. Guess I did."

Noctis smiled. "I guess forming a guild will be great."

"I uhh... I guess we better find a suit." Devyn suggested. "You know, i-its getting a little bit late." He scratched the back of his head.

"Good idea. Why won't we go together? It's fine right Kenzie?"

The latter nodded and smiled. "It's fine I guess. Just no peeking allowed or you'll taste a piece of hell."

Noctis smiled and teased. "I love hell, I guess I'll give it a try." He then used his speed to ran away from an angry scarlet-head woman.

Devyn nearly rolled on the floor laughing as Kenzie ran after her companion.

 **A/N: I guess a break from the actions will be good just like this chapter. After all, fun parts like these will be a good way to learn the characters. The actions are ahead and it's going to be lots, that's why I inserted this normal parts. Have a great day!**


End file.
